Talk:Michael Moore
Icon? I just removed the D4 characters category from this article for obvious reasons. But being that he was only ever mentioned in that season, should he get the S4 icon on top? Otherwise he gets no icon at all. 18:56, 16 March 2009 (UTC) : Yes, the icons should be like the infobox episodes. A character only get icons for the seasons in which they were seen, unless they were unseen, in which case, they get icons for the seasons in which they were mentioned. Make sense? --Proudhug 15:30, 25 March 2009 (UTC) ::Ah dear - I've just seen this conversation. Are these the official rules for the use of icons? I have always gone off what Signorsimon told me here - ie the icons represent where the information on the article came from (ie, if any information has come from eu, it gets the eu icon). ::This mainly affects Day 1 characters - I guess pretty much all of the seen characters from day 1 have loads of extra information given in findings at ctu, even though they don't appear. So the articles are chock-full of eu info, so I have been giving them the eu icon. Is this wrong?--Acer4666 13:22, June 7, 2011 (UTC) ::Actually, the description on the Template:Icons page does say they're to indicate sources used --Acer4666 13:24, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : Yeah that's wrong and the template description needs to be changed. The rules I stated above are the most practical. Otherwise, Teri Bauer would get a Day 2 icon because of Jack's story to Nina about the Sunday before Day 1. --proudhug 22:40, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Is this something thats up for discussion, or not? I quite liked the system that I thought was the rules--Acer4666 23:31, June 7, 2011 (UTC) : So you think Teri should get an icon for every season that mentions something about her that makes it into her article? It would open up a whole can of worms here. Chase Edmunds would get a D5 icon, Wayne Palmer would get a Redemption icon, and John Keeler would get a D5 icon, which would likely only serve to confuse people. I've never thought of the icons as a citation of information, but a reflection of which Days feature the character, location or object. --proudhug 23:49, June 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Well as a casual visitor to the site who had never heard of the eu stuff (as I was when I made that talk post on the canon page), I was very confused by the mixing of TV and eu stuff, but signorsimon's explanation sorted it out for me. Also, if as you say the icons are just the same as the infobox rules, why do we have to duplicate the information?--Acer4666 00:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : It's not duplicate information, it's duplicate rules. The infobox only contains either one or two episodes (the first and last or their only), and the icons contain each and every season they appeared (or were mentioned, if they never appeared). The citations are included in the article itself, right with the information so to make the icons a representation of that would be duplicating information. --proudhug 01:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) :: My support goes to the system where Teri doesn't get any other icon except Season 1, etc. 03:07, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::: Ok I see the logic there...But (haha): ::: Currently the "OOU" icon is used for a different purpose to the other icons. Would it make it too complicated for me to suggest the "EU" is also an exception to the above rules, used to indicate when none-show information has been used in the article? ::: One thing I have found with our mentioned/seen characters, is that the system works fine for TV and film. But it really doesn't work for the written word. There's not really such a thing as a "seen" character in a book - sometimes a character will talk and reminisce, and the prose will then shift to another place/time. Hell, often authors stick in a prologue that goes "Uncle Thomas sat down and began a story" before the entire book, making everyone in it a mentioned character! Now I've never read the 24 books, but I feel that applying our seen/mentioned system to them wouldn't work. Doesn't findings at ctu purport to be a transcript from the past or something? I dunno, but I always thought that about this system on books.--Acer4666 07:41, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : What would be the point of changing the purpose of the EU icon to what you suggest? Originally, the intent with the icons was to have one for each "Day", be it a TV season, a novel, a comic, a game, whatever, but people thought it would be too cluttered and ugly, so all of the EU days weres combined into one icon. I don't see any use in changing it to an entirely different purpose than the other Day icons. : The prose in a novel makes it pretty clear whether or not a character is "seen" or mentioned. There may be some grey areas at some points, but I can't think of any examples of how that would be possible. If the character is present during the description of the "current" action, they're "seen". Findings at CTU is a collection of transcripts of conversations, so it's perfectly clear when someone is "seen"; they speak dialogue. --proudhug 14:39, June 8, 2011 (UTC) ::Ok cool...and the fox.com icon, should we just get rid of that completely? A) because it's part of EU anyway, and B) because no-one "appears" in the character profiles so no-one would get it--Acer4666 15:16, June 8, 2011 (UTC) : Wow, I didn't even realize that was still there. Is it even in use on any articles? Certain locations and businesses are only mentioned on the Fox.com profiles, so I guess that's what the purpose of it was. But yeah, it can be combined into the EU. --proudhug 15:37, June 8, 2011 (UTC) Should he be described on this page as "left-wing"? I am not a liberal or left-winger by any means, but from what is given in-universe there is no mention of Moore being either of these. Nfl392 (talk) 20:14, March 12, 2013 (UTC)